


Heat

by Weldlys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Threesome - M/M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weldlys/pseuds/Weldlys
Summary: Edge refuses to take care of his heat. Thankfully, Stretch and Red will help him anyway.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! First threesome in English!  
> I really like this ship and wanted to write some smut about it, so here we are. I hope that you will enjoy it :D  
> [SheenaKazia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaKazia) beta read me. Thank you for your help ! ♥

Stretch and Red were cuddling on the couch, watching TV. They were not really interested in what was happening on the screen though.

They were too horny to do so. But to be honest, it was not really their fault. Their bodies were just responding to the heat of their partner, which was a natural reaction.

And that partner was Edge. He had been in heat for the past two days. The house was full of his intoxicating scent. Both of his lovers would be happy to take care of this and fuck him into oblivion. But he claimed that he had better things to do. Truly, he was just trying to prove that he was stronger that his instincts. Stretch and Red knew that it was stupid. Soon, Edge would be begging to be fucked by anyone. They won’t let it happened. But for now, they won’t try to force him either.

“You want to fuck me?” Red suddenly said.

Stretch chuckled. When it was about sex, Red could be really straightforward. But it did not bother him.

“Well, it’s so nicely asked…”

Red smiled and kissed him. Stretch pushed his lover down on the couch. This way he could be on top of him. They looked at each other, sharing a lustful glance and kissed again. Their shirts were quickly out of the way. They were eager to feel the other. Stretch’s hand had found his way into Red’s pants when the front door slammed. They both jumped, surprised. They sat down properly to look at Edge entering.

Anyone could see that Edge was not feeling good. He was blushing and panting. Stretch guessed that his heat started to hurt. It happened when it was not taken care of. He looked at them with lust in his eyes. And for a second they believed that he would join them. They knew that he wanted to. But he shook his head and moved towards the stairs.

“Boss !” Red protested. He got up, wanting to hold him back. They were in the mood for sex and Edge needed that. Red try to touch him but he jerked away.

“Not now Sans.”

And he rushed into his room, as if he was escaping. He slammed the door a second time. In the living room, he left a strong spicy scent behind him.

“He’s so fucking stubborn,” Stretch commented.

When Red did not answer, he turned to look at him. The smaller skeleton looked really pissed off, his eyes gone.

“That’s it. I’m done. “ He said.

“I was wondering which one of us would give in first.”

At that, Red’s eyes came back and he sighed.

“I wondered the same thing. But I can’t really let him hurt himself.”

“Yeah, me neither. Even if he kind of deserves it, after being such an asshole to us those two days.”

He had been awful. Angry with everything, always yelling for nothing. And he refused every small contact with them. Which was a bit offending.

“Don’t worry, he is going to regret that. We’re going to wreck him. ”

Stretch loved to see that evil smile on his lover’s face.

“I hope so.”

They directly teleported into Edge’s room. The edgy skeleton was standing in front of his desk. He was trying to focus on a strategy plan. But it was hard. He felt too hot.

Usually, he would have noticed immediately his lovers’ presence but his senses were fogged by his heat. It took him a few seconds to realise that they were here.

He looked at them, surprised. Why were they here? Did they want to help him with his heat? Probably. A part of him screamed that “yes, he needed them so badly.”. But it was the other part of him, the prideful one, who spoke out loud:

“Get out. I don’t have time for this.”

“No.”

Red’s answer was firm. He seldom stood up against his brother, but when he did, he was determined. Even more when it was about Edge’s well-being.

“What ?”

“You, get on your knees,” Red ordered.

“What are you saying? I won’t do that !”

Stretch was surprised by the sudden order but did not move or said anything. He did not intend to interfere. He liked to watch. It was a battle of willpower. And Edge was going to lose. Stretch could already see him quiver, his knees bending a little. His whole body wanted to obey but his mind was still stubborn.

“I said, get out.” Even his voice was shaking. He tried to ignore the order by changing the subject. It won’t work.

“And I said: On your knees.”

This time, Edge fell down on his knees. His eyes focused on the ground, he slightly quivered. His mind had given up. It was too tempting to just let Red take care of this. He shut down any reasonable thought. He did not want to fight anymore.

Red and Stretch both approached him. The smaller skeleton slowly petted his skull. Edge shivered and leant on the touch. It’s been two days since he wanted that. To feel his lover against him.

“Look at me.” His voice was softer, but still held that hint of dominance.

Edge obeyed.

“We are going to take care of you, okay? You just have to obey.”

“He is right. You trust us, right ?” Stretch said, slowly petting his skull too.

Edge nodded. He trusted them. It was relieving to let someone take care of this heat. He trusted them with it. He just wanted his heat to be gone.

“Good boy.”

Red’s voice was soothing. The praise was comforting. Edge did not want to talk. He just whimpered. He was ready to do whatever they wanted him to do.

“Strip off and wait on the bed,” Red ordered.

Without hesitation, Edge stripped off and sit on the bed, waiting for the next order.

Stretch eyed at Red. It was pretty arousing to see him being dominant, he thought. He put an arm around Red’s waist, pulling him closer.

“You know that you are hot when you’re all dominant like this ?” He whispered to his lover.

Red smiled.

“Am I ?” He asked, with false innocence.

“Oh yes, you are.”

To prove his point, he pressed his erection against him. Red moaned.

“See ?” Stretch muttered.

Red was about to answer when they heard a whimper. Edge was looking at them, fidgeting. He was dying to join them but he was not moving.

“Don’t worry. We didn’t forget about you.” Red reassured him.

Stretch was a little surprised that Edge slid into that submissive state so easily. He truly was not moving because they told him to wait. Stretch wondered if Edge had always had that in him or if it was the heat that made him like that. That last statement could explain why he had been so reluctant to indulge into his heat? Some people were more “docile” during their heat. If it was the case of Edge, Stretch was not surprised that he would try to hide that from them. He was too prideful to admit something like this.

Red moved towards the bed, sitting in front of Edge. Stretch chose to sit behind him and hugged him. They both shivered, happy to finally feel the other. The lazy skeleton could feel the heat coming from his lover’s bones. He loved the sensation. He put his chin on his shoulder, looking at Red. The latter was smiling to him. He was clearly in charge of the situation here.

Stretch and Edge were waiting for his next move.

Red held his chin, that way he could force him to look into his eyes. Edge’s gaze was lustful, on his cheeks was a light blush and his breathing was heavy. He took a second to enjoy the view.

“You are beautiful.”

Edge smiled, clearly pleased by the compliment.

Stretch knew that Red could be a rough lover. But it seemed that this time, he choose to be more gentle with Edge. Maybe he liked the way Edge reacted to the praise and compliments. It was almost fascinating to see how he would become more docile if you used the right words. How he would whimper and moan just because of simple words.

“Now, on all four,” Red said.

Stretch kissed Edge’s neck, enjoying that whimpered he caused, and moved back, so Edge could obey. The skeleton moved quickly eager to please.

Red cupped his head between his hands and pulled him into a kiss.

“You are doing great.”  
Just looking at his lover, Red was already hard and leaking. Impatient, he pulled his cock out of his pant and held it in his hands. He quickly noticed the lustful look of Edge. He knew how badly he wanted it, he could see it.

“Do you want it ?” He asked.

“Yes please…”

He grinned. He wanted it too. But he took a second to watch what Stretch was doing.

The skeleton from Underswap did not stay inactive. He was slowly stroking Edge’s spine. He then moved his hands down, brushing over his pelvis and grabbed his femur. Feeling his other lover beside him, enjoying his touch, Edge spread his legs a little more. He hoped that it would encourage Stretch to touch him more.

Stretch held his femurs, to keep his legs spread. Not that he would close them anyway, but he liked the fact that he controlled the situation. He gently licked his tail bones, up and down. Edge moaned. The heat was making him much more sensitive.

Red loved to look at Stretch teasing his brother, but he had something in his hands that needed attention. And he knew that Edge wanted it as much as he did.

He pressed his cock against Edge’s mouth.

“Here, have a taste.”

He did not have to say it twice. Edge quickly formed a tongue and licked his dick. Even if he was lost into his heat, his body still remembered how his brother liked to be touch. But it was difficult to concentrate with Stretch touching and licking his bones from behind.The lazy skeleton knew exactly where he had to touch him to drive him crazy.

Edge tried to focus on what he was doing. For the moment, he had only used his tongue. But he quickly opened his mouth to take him.

“No, don’t do that just yet.” Red stopped him.

With his heat, Edge probably wanted something, anything, to fill him up. But it would be too kind to allow that yet. Red was being gentle, but he did not forget how awful his brother had been during the last two days. He will need to wait a bit more, like they had.

They were both teasing him. Edge loved it and hated it at the same time. Red magic was gathering in his pelvic bones. But he was waiting for an order to actually form something.

“Summon a pussy for me, would you ?” Stretch eventually said.

At the second the words left his mouth, Edge formed what he asked for. A red pussy, dripping wet with arousal.

“Nice. Thank you.” Stretch smiled.

He passed his tongue over his slit and noticed how Edge slightly moved toward him. Smiling, he held him tighter. If he had flesh, Edge would have been bruised.

“Don’t move.” He said.

“Yeah, stay focused on what you are doing here,” Red added.

Edge was doing a great job actually. But it was not enough to bring him to orgasm.

Red grabbed his lover skull, he put no pressure though. Not yet. Now he was just saying that he was ready for him to take his cock.

“Careful with those teeth.” He warned.

Edge nodded rapidly. He just wanted his cock in his mouth. He was almost drooling over it. He ached for something inside him. He already had the taste of him on his tongue but it was not enough.

“Go for it.”

It was all Edge needed to take his brother in his mouth. Red moaned loudly. That wet heat around his large dick was amazing.

And beside him, Stretch kept on with his teasing. He loved how Edge would quiver because he so badly wanted more, wanted to move but he was told to stay still so he wouldn’t. Stretch licked his labia. He circled around Edge’s clit with his tongue, careful to not touch it yet. He just briefly brushed over it. He did it a few times, driving Edge crazy.

“Is he a good boy Red ?” He asked suddenly.

Red moaned loudly before he answered: “Oh yes he is.”

Happy to please, Edge sucked even harder on his cock.

“I think that you deserve a reward then…”

Stretch licked his clit. Edge moaned around Red, relieved to finally be touched. Stretch sucked his clit a bit harder. He teased Edge’s entrance with his tongue, not entering yet. He alternated between teasing his entrance and teasing his clit. He was careful to keep him on the verge of orgasm without allowing him to come. Even with Red’s dick in his mouth Edge was unable to hold back his moan and whimper. Red swear loudly. Stretch liked to think that anything he did to Edge would affect how he sucked his brother.

Edge’s stimulation was not enough. Red held his skull more forcefully, to stop him from moving. And then he trusted into his brother’s mouth. Edge almost choked but he visibly liked it. He relaxed his jaw and let his brother use him.

Stretch choose that moment to finally penetrate him with his tongue, while one of his hands was stimulating his clit. He magically lengthened his tongue so he could press against his most sensitive spot.

It was too good. Red using his mouth and Stretch playing with his pussy. That was all Edge needed to come. He tensed up and he let out a strangled scream around Red’s cock.

It only took a few more trust for Red to come. He held Edge’s head, forcing him to swallow. Edge did not mind. He stayed perfectly still while taking his brother’s cum.

Panting, Red pulled out his cock from his lover’s mouth.

“Good boy.” He praised him, putting his skull.

Stretch licked his pussy one last time before he sat back. Edge knew that he should feel overstimulated, but with his heat, he just wanted more. He wanted his lovers’ dicks inside of him. He looked at Red’s cock, still hard, and moved his hips.  
“It’s my turn to see his face.” Stretch suddenly said.

Red chuckled.

“Heard him? Turn around.” He said to Edge.

Edge obeyed, and sat on his legs, in front of Stretch. The latter quickly kissed his lover, enjoying the taste of Red on his tongue. While he kissed him, his hand get back to tease his pussy. He put one finger inside of him. Edge broke the kiss, whimpering. One finger was not enough, he needed more. Wanting to be closer, he pressed his arms around the other's neck.

“I’m going to fill you up. You want it don’t you? My cock inside your tight pussy. I know you do.” Stretch whispered.

Edge moaned. Oh yes, he wanted it. He moved his pelvis towards Stretch.

“Can’t I have something too ?” Red said.

Understanding what he asked for, Edge’s formed another hole for him. Red grinned. That was exactly what he wanted. He grabbed his buttcheeks, using his thumbs to tease his tight hole.

“Oh… You always make the sweetest ass for me…”

Edge whimpered. Stretch was two fingers inside of him, making a scissor movement. He enjoyed the tight heat around his finger. With his heat, his lover seemed wetter and hotter. He loved it.

Red moved slightly to reach the nightstand, where he knew there was some lube. He put some on his finger and pushed inside his brother’s tight hole.

They were both fingering him. It was good. Really good. But still not enough.

“I’m ready! Please just fuck me…” Edge pleaded.

“Are you sure? “ Red teased him, while fingering him deeper.

“Yes! Please fuck me…”

Stretch acted first. He took his hard cock out of his pant. He was the only one who still hadn’t come and his hardness could not be ignored any longer. He entered into his lover with one quick motion. They both moaned. They had waited for this, and it was too good to finally have it.

“Your sweet pussy is so tight around my cock…”

Edge whined. He wanted to move now. But beside him, Red held him firmly.

“Hold on. Wait for me.”

Not like Stretch, Red took his time to penetrate his brother. His lovers moaned.

“Hey… You are going great… You are perfect…” He whispered once he was fully inside.

Fuck. That felt just so good. It was torture to not move. But even if Edge was in heat, it was his first time taking them both. He needed a short time to adjust to the intrusion.

However, Edge quickly started to move his hips, making smalls whimpers. Trapped between his two lovers, he could not move as much as he wanted.

“Please, please please please, move…” He begged tears in his eyes.

“Fuck, you are so hot…” Stretch whispered, panting. 

He licked Edge’s tears of frustration. And he looked at Red. The latter nodded, a devilish smile on his face.

They both slowly moved back before slamming inside again. Edge let out a small cry. He was shivering, overwhelmed by the sensations. He was not sure if it hurt, or not. But he was certain that he liked it very much.

“How does it feel to take both of us ?” Red asked.

“It’s good…. It’s so good... Please fuck me hard…”

“As you wish.”

It was a bit difficult at first but they quickly find a rhythm. When one moved back, the other trusted in. That way, Edge was never completely empty.

Stretch came first, emptying his cock deep inside of his pussy. Red was short after, biting hard Edge clavicula. It did not take more for Edge to come. He clenched hard around his lovers, milking their cocks inside of him.

They stopped moving, the three of them panting. After a moment, Stretch and Red pulled out. With a smile, they watched theirs cum coming out of Edge’s holes.

Usually, they stopped here. Stretch and Red lacked the stamina to go on. But Edge was in heat.He needed more. It won’t be over so soon.

“Please more….” He whimpered, moving his hips to get some friction.

“Well, ready for another round ?” Red asked.

Stretch nodded. “Hell yes.”

 

They woke up the next afternoon. It had been fun and exciting, but they had been able to sleep only when Edge’s heat had been over. Which had taken quite some time.

Usually, Stretch and Red would be still sleeping, but something bothered them. They opened their eyes almost at the time and sat up. They were a bit confused. Why were they up?

But they quickly noticed what had been bothering them.

Edge was here. In the bed with them. And it was past noon. That was not normal. Whatever happened, Edge was always the first up, way before noon.

Worried, Red shook him a bit to wake him up. Edge rolled on his side and groaned, visibly, he was not happy to be awakened.

“Boss ?”

“What do you want ?” Edge answered, not even opening his eyes.  
“Are you okay ?”

Edge sighed and finally opened his eyes to look at them.

“Every one of my bones hurts and I really need a shower. But I’m too tired to get out of bed.” He answered.

Stretch and Red shared a quizzical glance. They expected him to be a bit angry. But he looked calm. Worse, he was being lazy.

“Aren’t you mad at us ?” Stretch carefully asked.

“Why would I? You finally did your job as my lovers. It took you some time.”

“But you were the one pushing us away !”

Edge just shrugged. “Not my problem.”

“You just won’t admit that you were wrong, will you ?”

“I’m never wrong Sans.”

There was no need to argue with him. First, he would never admit it. And secondly, he was already back to sleep. The heat must have truly worn him out.

Stretch and Red both shrugged. Well, they were not going refuse more sleep. They cuddled against their lover and joined him in sleep.


End file.
